The rise of the barbarian v2
by bmanbeast57
Summary: My response to Wimblegurk Brigade's challenge: barbarian are feared and heated by many yet after all their pain from the others they never sought revenge ageist them but now one barbarian may be all that stands between them and The black dogs sick plans or will he fall like so many be for him. AN it WILL NOT FALLOW THE MANGA OR ANIME version and minor cross overs


**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING  
**  
''Talking''  
 **  
[thoughts]**

 **Game system  
**  
 _"Narrator"_

 **Response to Wimblegurk Brigade challenge look up his challenge be for your review**

 **I'm going with the barbarian route and RPG**

 **Main Character sheet**

 **Name: Wrath Crimson wolf**

 **Level: 13**

 **EXP: 1,340/ 1,500**

 **HP: 1,670**

 **Stamina: 2,000**

 **MP:800**

 **Age: 16**

 **Class: Warrior/ werewolf**

 **Race: Human/werewolf**

 **Weapons: Main weapon werewolf Ax {AN Cover image} blessed the wolf god Grimm this Ax's has the ability to summon grim wolf from the wolf gods hunting grounds and werewolf's to fight by your side should you gained enough renown.**

 **Secondary: Two duels wielded axes with snarling wolves carved on the blades they are cable of destroying shielded and armor in a few hits they also once you gain enough renown can set your enemies on fire**

 **Ranged weapon: Magical throwing with the moon carved into them this axes were wraths mother's weapons before she died she enchanted them return to her son three sec's after they were thrown the are made from Ice steel and unblockable**

 **Strength: 15: Hit Points, Melee Damage, and Carry Weight, Equipped armor and weapons**

 **Perception: 17: ranged combat, Scouting, Awareness, dialogue options, trapping**

 **Endurance: 20: additional Hit Points per level, Healing Rate,**

 **Charisma: 10: Speech, Barter, inspire ally's, your REP**

 **Intelligence: 8: number of new skill points per level, dialogue options available, war plans, Mana and spell cool down time**

 **Agility: 12: odds of hitting the target, spotting weak points on or in the enemy**

 **Luck: 9: Critical hit chance, gambling,**

 **Bio: Wrath is the son of the chief of the Crimson wolf clan their clan is known for their feral look and savagery on the battlefield they are rumored to be able to transform into wolf-like creatures that are capable of ripping apart man and demons alike they are not liked for this and the fact they have beast kin within their tribe thus many have mixed blood within the tribe this has made them even more unlike in Eostia once the barbarian tribes were one but after the death of the last war chief they have broken to the for winds.**

 **Character page end  
**  
 _" well you all came for a story today so where should I began ah I know how about the tale of the Barbarian Wrath and his rise that stopped the black dogs and the terrible plan ah I thought so well our story begins like another day for the young Barbarian he was training with his father and their most trusted friend a Wolf best man named fernier that day was to be mean with one with honor and joy instead it was meet with loss and sorrow._

" _we begin our story in the south lands of the land of Eostia this land is home to humans, elves, demi-human, and demons many of this races are peaceful but in the northland is where demon dwell they would kill rape and destroy everything and other atrocities and they rejoiced in it ,till the black fort was suddenly created hundreds of years ago on the border of the Outlands but the land anywhere near it was corrupted, the sky itself became like spilled blooded air became corrupted with poison gas the once beautiful land became so bare nothing grow their the crystal clear lakes and rivers were now murky and hostile swamps. All of it ruled by the Dark elf queen. To defend the south to counter the new threat, so the reborn goddess Celestine Lucullus and the alliance built seven great fortresses. Each controlled by one of the seven princesses princess Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiorire, Shrine maiden Kaguya, Maia leader of the mercenaries, the demi-human Lou Lou, and Claudia Levantine. But that is not where this story truly starts no in the deep forests where the crimson wolf tribe is camped but away from the main camp is where our hero is training.  
_  
 **End prologue**

3rd person POV

"RAAAAAHH"

Clang

" That is fine my son that is good we must hurry back home before the sun goes down". Rage said he was a tall muscled man with a great beard he had blood red hair and black eyes and was covered in Tribal tattoos.

" Yes, father I understand". Our hero told his father Wrath look very much like his father minus some key looks he had white hair and red eyes he looked much more feral then his father his hair was to his shoulders and spikey he already stood 6'7 while his father stood a solid 7'2

"Father may I ask you something". Wrath asked his father who nodded." The scouts have seen that there may be orcs nearby are we prepared". Wrath asked in concern

" Yes they have which is why I have ordered all clansmen to be ready for battle the curs are most likely readying to attack tonight but enough of we must return home". he told his son who followed him

 **Wraths POV**

Ping

Wrath your journey will begin soon be ready

 **[ I Know you stupid thing you have told me already]** I rage at this whatever it was

I continued to follow my father back to camp the hot summers day rays sinned through the trees the scent of air so grand I can't understand why so many people live in the city's fortresses not my concern but father has moved us far from the war and last we heard from some former northern tribes even some of the orcs who were forced to flee from the home or they will be forced to fight, Some are indeed vile and disgusting and only deserve death some just want to be left alone to live in peace. Father had an alliance with the orc clan the skull eaters they were nothing like the one serving under the dark queen, sadly many have joined willingly for the promises of land and women those who resist are put down fast and hard. I wish the War chief Rasputin didn't fell when he tried to help the dark elves find a home in the least dangerous place before the war started and the demon hordes attacked in massive force. I was kicked out of my thoughts by my father.

"Well we're home and before we go into camp you need to know the chief of the skulls is here they will be traveling with us for now". My father told me

"What happen last I thought they were in the east why are they here". I asked in shock the skulls were running that was not good

"The war is most likely going to come here look we will speak more of it later but let's get some mead my mouth is dry". Father said and left I followed behind I now had a very bad feeling if the skulls were running this was bad DAM what the hell are those fools doing if this war goes on any longer there won't be anything left to fight for. I should get ready for tonight anyway. I walked through the camp and waved at other clan members

" when father said there would be a party he meant it and the drinking is at a minimum that good". I said as I walked to the man tent.

" WRATH ". I Heard then I was tackled to the ground by to people I've known for years and somehow, they always find me and most of the tribe is in hysterics about it.

" Hello, you two". This two are Anna Florence and Grace Campbell they were found by some scouts when we were in the east no one claimed them so we took them with us and they somehow latched on to me and they are not subtle about it.

" Oh, why did you leave without us it's sooooo boring here the old crones won't stop talking". Grace said in a childlike wine I sometimes wonder how someone that can hit a dam person yards away and won't give a damn can act like a child the next second luckily, I know the remedy for this.

" Anna". I said and this has happened a lot before so we have a system worked out when Grace is like this all I have to say is Anna and we 3..2..1.

WACK

"OWWWWWWW WHY DID YOU DO THAT". Grace asked Anna who was holding her duel bladed staff after hitting Grace with the flat end of it.

" You were acting like a three-year-old again so I hit you by the gods you're the best huntress in the tribe and you act like this". Anna said with an annoyed sigh with a hand on her face

" Look as much as I enjoy seeing you two fight I need to tell you something". I told them and they both looked at me I told them to follow me to an empty tent so I could tell them without anyone overhearing.

" I can assume you see the Skulls here in the camp right". I got nods form both." Well they were driven here the Dark queen she looking for any orc clan that is lives outside of her control which means they were most likely followed, Some scouts have seen some orc's that are from her forces so be ready just in case father has most likely told the guards to be more alert than before the Skulls are also helping form what I saw they don't want any part of the war like we do but form what is happening we might not have a that chose anymore". I told them and they look like they were deep in thought

"If we have to fight I will and I won't hold nothing back but why would the dark queen come this far south it's odd". Anna said and Grace look deep in thought

" We can't have a quiet life can we well the dark queen is a dark elf like me and that would have made my life harder if I grow up in the city's and with all the shit going on I know we would have to fight at some point like Anna said I'll fight if we need to". Grace said

" Well I should head to meet father he'll want me with him soon you two have some fun but keep your eyes open just in case". I said as I left the tent and I was going meet up with my father.

" Wrath has been a long time boy you have grown sets the last time I saw you". An old and deep voice I turned and looked to see an old orc dressed in hooded robes with a red necklace.

 **Name: Golmak Skull**

 **Class: Warlock/healer**

 **Level: 56**

 **HP: 21,345**

 **AP: 11,890**

 **MP: 30,450**

 **Race: Orc**

 **Age:109**

 **Strength: 45**

 **Perception: 77**

 **Endurance: 30**

 **Charisma: 70**

 **Intelligence: 78**

 **Agility: 82**

 **Luck: 44  
**  
" Yes it has Warlock is it true that you were forced to run south from the queen were you followed". I asked him and he looked up at the sky hard.

" I Do not know young one these are troubling times not many of my kind follow the old ways anymore and the few that do are becoming a dying breed I fear that if something is not done soon it won't matter who wins". Golmak told me as we both walked to the Main tent we talk about small things to keep our minds off the troubles in the north and with the world.

" You know boy when your mother was still alive she would have you marry one of those girls by now to give her grandchildren".Golmak told me and my face was red by now at that thought.

" You damn bastard you prevent if my mother was here you ball's would be up your ass". I said and he looked dowcasted a bit.

" Your mother she was the best person to have at your back in a fight or in times like this when the future is clouded in darkness". The old orc said and he was right as it was the future looked grim at best.

" Well looks like we're here Wrath before we go in you should already know this but your mother may be gone from this world but she loved you she died to bring you into this world she is proud of you just like your father he may not show it but never forgets that". Golmak told me as he went into the tent I just stood there looking down trying to stop the tears from my eyes I love my mother but she died in childbirth I never meet her only story from father.

 **[ no stop crying dammit your no longer a boy just like Golmak said she is proud of me so dry those tears and face what is to come].  
**  
" Mother I will protect the tribe as you would have done and even I die I will protect the pack and rip out the throat of enemies that cross us ". I said in a low voice as I walked into the tent only to be greeted by.

 **End chapter 1**

 **Well hope you the remake and be sure to review**

 **Bman out**


End file.
